Over looking the sea
by Timothy.C
Summary: The salty sea air filled his noise and he smiled. The sequel to In the rain.


The cool summer breeze carried the ocean up to the balcony, where the man dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie stood. He looked down to the garden of the hotel he was currently staying at. There were quite a few rows of chairs set up in front of a gazebo that was decorated with pink and green streamers and flowers. _I still can't believe that Theodore and Brittany got together... _He thought back to the first day his little brother had told him about the relationship.

****Six years ago****

Alvin found himself sitting on the couch in the living room of the Seville house hold mindlessly flipping through the channels when his little brother walked in the front door. Theodore walked over and sat down on the couch next to his brother, "Hey Alvin, you'll never guess where I just was." Alvin gave his brother his full attention. "You were on a date weren't you?" Theodore nodded, "But you'll never guess with who!" Alvin scratched his chin, "Kelly?" Theodore shook his head. Alvin thought about it for a few seconds, "Rebecca?"

Theodore shook his head again, "Give up?" Alvin nodded as his curiosity built. Theodore put his hands in his lap and smiled, "Brittany... And we're going steady!" Shock covered Alvin's face, "What? Wow... How did that happen?" Theodore shrugged, "Well I've had my eye on her for a while now and I finally got the courage up to ask her out." Alvin patted Theodore on the back, "Cool I'm glade for you!"

****Back on the balcony****

The man smiled to himself, _Its amazing that they made it this far. _

The man rubbed the pocket of his jacket, feeling the small mettle circle and his thoughts drifted to her.

****Three years ago****

Alvin sat next to the object of his affection, as they both say hunched over their coffee table and studied for a test. Alvin sat back and threw his hands into the air, "Why do they have to make this stuff so hard!" She patted him on the back, "Don't worry Alvin you'll pass, just think of it like soccer." Alvin let out a sigh, "Now soccer makes sense to me, calculus on the other hand... That I just don't get, Ellie." She giggled softly, "Don't worry I'll help you." She leaned over to his paper and showed him the solution. Alvin rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh... Well I guess that makes sense."

She giggled and playfully pushed him, "You just want me to do your home work don't you?" He playfully pushed her back, "No... But if you offering..." She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in a dramatic fashion, "But that would be cheating! And I am against cheating." Alvin kissed her, "What if I do something in return?" She kissed him back then pulled away, "You might be able to convince me."

Alvin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "Hows this for a start?" She giggled, "I think I need more convincing." He pulled her into another deep kiss.

****Back on the balcony****

He smiled, _We never did finish that paper..._

He heard the sound of running water stop and the sound of fabric and plastic being moved around replaced it.

He looked down and saw that people had begun to gather in front of the gazebo. He checked his watch, _We still have just under an hour... _

He traced his finger around the metal loop in his pocket and his mind drifted back to the night that was the cause of this day.

****One year ago****

The whole family had gathered to share dinner as they did one every other month. Alvin and Eleanor sat next to each other while Simon and Jeanette mirrored them on the opposite side of the table. Theodore and Brittany sat at one end as Dave and Miss Miller did the other. The group chatted about this and that and caught up on each others lives as they ate.

Simon looked to Alvin, "So Alvin how are you two doing in school?" Alvin swallowed the food that was in his mouth and took a breath before answering, "Its going great. We'll be graduating next year", he grabbed Eleanor's hand as a show of affection.

Dave looked to Theodore and Brittany, "How about you two?" They both smiled, "It's going good.", Theodore responded to Dave's question.

Brittany smiled at Jeanette and Simon, "So I hear that you two might graduate early?" Jeanette nodded, "If things keep going the way they are now, then yes we will be done by this summer."

Miss Miller was beaming, "I'm so happy we can all get together like this." Theodore nodded in agreement.

As the meal was winding down Theodore took Brittany's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back but gasped when her dropped down onto one knee. Theodore took a deep breath, "Brittany Miller, I love you. You are the world to me, you are my sun my moon and my stars. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me. What I'm trying to say is, Brittany... Will you marry me?"

The question hung in the air as tears of joy began to poor down Brittany's face. She began to nod, finally managing to get the words that were caught in her throat out, "Yes Theodore, of course I will."

Theodore placed the small golden ring on her left ring finger. The rest of the table erupted into cheering as the newly engaged couple shared a hug.

****Back on the balcony****

He traced the loop in his pocket one more time as the sound from the bathroom faded and the door began to open. He took a deep breath and walked back in from the balcony closing the glass door behind him.

She steeped out and smiled at him. His breath caught when he saw her in her bridesmaid dress, "You look beautiful." She walked over to him, "You look wonderful!", She turned her back to him and pointed at the open zipper on her dress, "Will you zip me up?" He smiled, "Of course."

He pulled the zipper up and she turned to face him, "Are you ready to go?" He nodded but grabbed her hand as she turned to head for the door, "There's just one more thing..." She raised and eyebrow.

He took another deep breath and dropped to one knee, "Eleanor... I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. If you would do me the honer of being my wife I promise to love you until long after the world stops turning."

She held back tears to keep her makeup from running, "Oh Alvin... Yes, yes,yes, a thousand times yes." He smiled up at her and places the gold and silver loop around her finger.

He stood and held out his arm for her to take, "Now lets go we have to go make sure Theodore doesn't chicken out at the last second.

She nodded and the two of them made their way out of the hotel room.


End file.
